


Absolutely Wicked

by too_meta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_meta/pseuds/too_meta
Summary: He'd started this encounter feeling like he was completely in control but you'd turned the tables because you were the only person that had checked his schedule after lunch. You knew this meeting was going to happen. You knew what you were starting and how it'd end up. It was something he wouldn't forget but it was also something totally out of his control for the time being and the very thought made him twitch in your mouth.





	Absolutely Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Just mindless drabble in which Steve does his best to maintain his composure and you brace yourself for the consequences.

His fingers gripped the edge of the table as he watched, eyes trained on what was happening in front of him. There was a lot of information coming in but honestly all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating in his chest. His toes were curling and uncurling in his boots and he leaned forward, elbows nearly denting the hard wooden surface of his desk. He linked his hands together, pressing his lips against them as he stared down the individual speaking to him. This meeting was supposed to be quick but it felt like it was going on forever. Just one fleeting glance at the clock was enough to inform him that time was moving slower than he thought it was.

Steve let his eyes drift closed for only a moment, the voice on the phone speaking loud enough to obscure the sound of his foot brushing against the side of his desk, ankle pointing slightly in an attempt to distract himself from what was happening. By the time his eyes were open again the man opposite him was speaking to the person on the conference call. They went back and forth long enough that Steve felt confident giving in for just a second. 

Your lips were wrapped around his cock, tongue doing something absolutely fucking wicked to that spot right under the head. He'd started this encounter feeling like he was completely in control but you'd turned the tables because you were the only person that had checked his schedule after lunch. You knew this meeting was going to happen. You knew what you were starting and how it'd end up. It was something he wouldn't forget but it was also something totally out of his control for the time being and the very thought made him twitch in your mouth.

"Captain?"

Steve lifted his eyes once more, giving an apologetic smile as he straightened himself up on the chair and pushed himself in closer to his desk. It was an attempt to appear normal but it forced his cock further into your throat and he choked on a gasp before he answered. One hand lifted, a finger extended to ask for one second as he worked through an unintentional cough. 

"Apologies," he started, dropping his hands to his desk as he gave a calculated nod of the head. "I think both of those options sound fine--"

He was cut off briefly by your hands, sliding up and down his length as you took a second to breathe. The flick of your wrist had his hips twitching but he did everything in his power to keep a handle on what it was he wanted. 

"If we move forward with Johnson's plan we can bypass a lot of red tape. I say go for it and we can meet again next week to discuss any alterations?"

"That sounds wonderful Captain. Thank you for your time and do enjoy the rest of your evening," said the voice on the phone and he replied the sentiment. As it hung up he gave a smile to the man opposite him and nodded as he saw himself out. The sound of the door shutting behind him was nearly as orgasmic as the feel of your tongue swirling around the very tip of his cock. It was a tease and he knew it was. You did too. You knew what was coming for you.

Steve leaned back into his chair, relaxing slightly as one hand slid down under the desk to curl a hand into your hair. The feel of the slight tug had you giving a whimper that was mirrored by a groan of his own. "You are absolutely wicked, doll," he breathed, forcing your head down onto his pulsing cock. He knew you were ready for it and when you moaned around the hot length it sent a vibration to his core that made his hips jerk up towards you. One of his thumbs even smoothed along your temple apologetically at the slight gag he felt but when he released you peppered kisses along his length.

"I might be but you like it," you replied, nudging his chair out so you could get out from under the desk. The sun dress you were wearing was slightly wrinkled from the way you were kneeling on it but he was paying little mind to the look of it. He wanted it off. 

Steve's hands reached for the hem and you spoke up before he could rip the fabric. On one hand it'd be hot but also you had to get out of the office somehow and -- "You have another meeting in thirty minutes. Please mind how you leave the office."

"I need to keep a better watch on my schedule," he growled, grabbing you by the hips and turning you around, bending you with little care (despite your warning) about the surface of his desk. His cock bobbed obscenely as he stood up, lifting your skirt to find you without panties and glistening with your own arousal. "Were you--"

"Touching myself while I sucked your cock? Yes, I was," you replied through a smirk, legs parting and hips swaying to display yourself better to the man behind you. 

He groaned in response instead of speaking, one hand lifting to your hair to curl it into his fist and force your head down and the other hand found the heat in the juncture of your legs. One single digit slid up and down your slit and when you pushed back in an attempt to get him to at least slide it inside of you, he pulled back. 

A tutting noise was his only response to your whimper. You didn't dare ask but he took his time, teasing you as he collected your wetness onto two fingers and slid them into you with very little warning. It was not much in comparison to his cock but it was still significantly bigger than your own fingers and you silently thanked yourself for not begging for his dick immediately. You had to work up to it. You needed the time to pace yourself and even if you didn't have long you'd take this prep over nothing.

He curled his fingers, pressing them against that spot inside of you that made your legs turn to jello. Your moans were muffled by the desk and you were sure that that was intentional. Every little movement was sending you closer and closer to your peak but he took his time. He slowed every time he felt you begin to tighten up around him. He laughed at your complaints and when his thumb hit your clit he was almost too gentle. 

"What is it you'd like?" he asked after ten minutes of teasing. Even if you weren't paying attention to the time, Steve was.

"Please baby," you begged, arching yourself back against him. "Fuck me."

His smirk was disarming and you could barely see it over your shoulder but you felt all of the tension in your body momentarily subside as he slid himself inside of you. The moans you both did were practically in unison and your hips pushed backwards as he slammed forwards. 

The desk moved slightly but you paid little mind. The feeling of him fucking you was too much. He filled you to the brim and you were tight and dripping wet around him. He'd occasionally whisper filth about how good you felt, how you were naughty and deserved an actual punishment, and how there was no one else that took his cock as well as you did. It was all too much.

Steve's voice was tight and your body was approaching your own orgasm when you felt him move faster, chasing his own. It came as no surprise that he finished before you, filling you full of the cum you'd nearly drawn out of him while there were people in the room but Steve wasn't a selfish lover. He'd finish you off as well. Or at least...he normally would.

"Okay," he panted, leaning down to press kisses to your spine as he pulled his oversensitive cock out of your twitching pussy. His hands were on your hips and you could feel his grin against your skin as you squirmed back against him. "You better get out of here. I have a meeting coming up."

"What?!" 

Your reply caused him to laugh and he lowered your skirt. Wide eyes were cast over your shoulder to look at him and he rose an eyebrow as if to dare you to test him on it. 

"You deserve it. Walk around all day full of my cum and remember what you did and maybe I'll let you cum when I get home from work," he muttered into your ear, helping you up to turn and face him. An affectionate and warm kiss was pressed to your lips and you melted into it despite your knee-jerk reaction to complain. "Go on then troublemaker. You better leave before that drips down your thigh and everyone knows what you were doing in here."

"And you called me wicked. It's you that's wicked, Steve Rogers."


End file.
